Trapped
by paulutz2000
Summary: What Zoey had thought was stupid observation, turned out to be something more...


Zoey awoke with a start, her feet hurting. "Where am i?" She muttered, reaching to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Wait, her arm, was it tied up? Then it sunk in; she was hanging upside down from her feet, her hands bound. "Help!" She screamed, hoping that someone could hear her. She screamed over and over, to no avail, till after her throat was sore, lights flicked on, revealing that the room she was in was some kind of sexual torture chamber. As she searched the chamber for a way to get herself down, she saw Bill and Louis hanging in a similar manor, but something was off, something she couldn't quite put her thumb on. Wait, that was it, they were bleeding, from their rears, large objects sticking out of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Francis's voice inquired from the shadows.

"Francis, get me down, someone killed Bill and Louis!" I pleaded, worried that the killer would soon return.

"Well Zoey, I'm afraid that can't happen, you see, I did this, and I'm about to do what I did to them, to you." He whispered in my ear, rotating me to see him. It was sickening, he was naked, and soaked in huge amounts of blood, most likely from her fallen comrades.

"No! Francis, please don't do this!" Zoey screamed, seeing Francis move Bill and Louis's bodies to a table, setting them down, and removing the objects from their anuses. Looking at them, she realizes that they are dildos, but covered in nails, pointing backwards, toward the base.

"You like them?" He questioned. "Honestly, I don't care, I am going to rape you with them anyway, so enjoy life while you can." He then put the objects down, and grabbed a third, as well as a bottle of what looked like a bottle of lube. "Ya know, I have wanted to do this for so long. I have wondered what your screams would sound like." He began to cover the death dildos with the substance, using gloves to do so. He then went around and attached all of the dildos to machines, and lined them up with her body.

Shortly after, he grabbed a large knife, and set out to cut off her clothes, Enjoying watching her quiver, crying. "Shut up you fucking slut!" He suddenly screamed, slapping her and putting the knife up to her neck. "Goddamn, you make too much noise!" He turned around, and grabbing a ball gag, put it in her mouth, latching it. He then quickly cut off the rest of her clothes, obviously angry. He then bound her feet, and cut her down. He tossed her down into a chair like the one in her gynecologist's office. Clamping her feet and hands into straps in the chair, he propped her head up, so she could see her stomach and legs.

"Your going to love this part, little bitch." Francis chuckled, aligning one of the dildos to her pussy, another to her anus, and after strapping her head down, the last getting aligned with her mouth. Francis pulled the gag off her face, and said "Say one word bitch, and you'll never speak again." She seemed to get the message, so Francis walked across the room, got some surgical instruments, and returned, setting them down on a table. "So, lets get to business." He chortled, marking a giant hole around her stomach, and two more around her tits. Turning around, he flicked a switch, and the machines began to pump, going in smooth, the paste burning her insides, and then pulling back out, ripping her insides to shreds. "Good, Good." Francis giggled as Zoey screamed, blood beginning to pour from inside her. "Let's get to work!" Francis said, and grabbing a scalpel from the tray, began to cut off Zoey's tit's, occasionally stopping to taste her blood. "You taste good Zoey." He commented, and finishing her tits off, he began to cut along the line around her stomach. Peeling back the skin, he showed her the wreckage of her organs, blood filling up her chest cavity. Lowering himself onto the table, he began to jerk off, his release covering her face, some falling in her open chest.

He didn't stop there, he grabbed a handful of her small intestines, and began to fuck them, nibbling on a second handful. Zoey's last thought was "Oh god, oh god! This hurts so bad!" and the after a particularly violent orgasm, died, her body a mess of blood and cum.


End file.
